1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an enclosure for electronic equipment and an imaging device and particularly to an enclosure for electronic equipment and an imaging device formed by extrusion molding.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an enclosure using a member made by extrusion molding, the following arts are disclosed.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-45025 proposes an enclosure formed in a box shape by an extrusion molding member and a press molding member.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 5-243751 proposes an enclosure in which an end plate is mounted at both ends of a member formed in a cylindrical shape through a packing.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-27682 proposes an enclosure in which a plurality of members incorporating components are inserted and fitted inside a cylindrical member formed by extrusion molding.